Namco X Capcom
Namco × Capcom (Namuko Kurosu Kapukon?), also referred to as Namco Cross Capcom, is an action RPG / tactical RPG hybrid game for the PlayStation 2 developed by Monolith Soft and featuring characters from games produced by companies Namco and Capcom exclusively in Japan. It is the first of the Namco's × (cross) games, as well as the beginning of Namco × Capcom's own continuity, with the latest in said continuity being Project × Zone 2 : Brave New World. Gameplay The game is a hybrid of an action-RPG and a strategy-RPG. Movement is done on a square grid with turns being determined by figuring out which character has the highest AP. On the player's turn, he or she can move his character into position and choose to attack an enemy. At this point the game switches into the action-RPG portion. The player's character has a number of "Branches" they can use. Each direction on the directional pad combined with the circle button will perform an attack. Each attack uses up 1 branch. If the player perform a certain number of Aerial Chains (hitting the enemy in mid-air), they will gain bonuses, such as items, super meter, extra damage, more branches to use in this turn. Bonuses other than items are converted into extra Experience Points at the end of an attack sequence. Upon filling up the character's Special Gauge they can use the Triangle button to perform a special attack. They will also be able to select a Multiple Assault attack if their units on the board meet the conditions. Defense also puts the player in the action-RPG mode, this time blocking to reduce the enemy's damage. Successfully blocking attacks will also increase the amount of AP the player's unit has. There are 50 chapters total (5 prologues, followed by 45 chapters) The game normally takes around 70-100 hours to complete. Story The game centers around two original characters; Arisu Reiji and Xiaomu, agents of a secret organization known as "Shinra", who deals with supernatural occurrences. Before the game's story, Shinra stopped a plan from the "Ouma" organization to create "fluctuations" to open up portals between worlds, albeit at the cost of Reiji's father life. Ten years later, Reiji and Xiaomu are investigating new fluctuations happening in Shibuya, Tokyo; and soon discover that characters and locations from different worlds and times are converging together, and "Ouma" agent Saya, related to the death of Reiji's father, is involved. The game has a cast of over 200 characters selected from several Namco and Capcom franchises, separated in different home worlds: * "Material World" (物質界, Busshitsu-kai): The central world in the game, based off real-life Earth but set in the year 20XX (sometime in the twenty-first century). Characters from Bravoman, Dino Crisis, Final Fight, Resident Evil: Dead Aim, Rival Schools, Street Fighter, Tekken and Wonder Momo ''originate here. * "Distant Future" (超未来, ''Chō mirai): The highly advanced future of the Material World. Characters from Baraduke, Burning Force, Captain Commando, Dig Dug, Forgotten Worlds, Mega Man Legends, Strider and Xenosaga originate here. * "Illusion World" (幻想界, Gensō-kai): A world set around medievial-styled fantasy and magic. Characters from Klonoa, Tales of Destiny, The Tower of Druaga and Valkyrie originate here. * "Spiritual World" (魍魎界, Mōryō-kai): A world similar to the Material World's past. Characters from Genpei Tōma Den and the Soul Calibur series originate here. * "Demon World" (魔界, Makai): Otherwise known as the "Makai", the Hell-like world inhabited by demons. Characters from Darkstalkers, Ghosts 'n Goblins and Shadow Land originate here. Characters Original characters Protagonists Reiji Arisu (有栖零児, Arisu Reiji) The main protagonist of the game. His father was killed 10 years ago in one of the many ongoing fights between Shinra and Ouma. Reiji is, often described by his partner Xiaomu, "a sullen tight-ass", which prompts Reiji to shoot a jokingly made comeback. While he may not show it, he cares deeply for Xiaomu, even if he shoots down several of her comments, jokes or not. He carries a case containing 2 swords and a shotgun; each of the swords has an element associated with it. He also has a handgun holstered on his waist. Xiaomu (小牟, Shaomu) Fellow protagonist as well, Xiaomu is known as a "mystic fox" with an age of 765 years. She was partners in the Shinra organization with Reiji's father, Shogo Arisu, 10 years ago, until his death. Xiaomu often portrays a bit of a flirty nature towards Reiji, though he often ignores it. Aside from poking Reiji's buttons, she can become a little protective of Reiji when the subject of his father's death comes around, or Saya. She wields an ice elemental cane sword styled after a Shakujo staff, as well as a handgun. She is also able to use magic attacks, such as energy rays from her finger, with which she provides most of the duo's ranged attacks. Antagonists Saya (沙夜 Saya) Like Xiaomu, Saya is a werefox, however, she is born in Japan and not China. She was involved with the incident that happened with Arisu Shogo and Xiaomu 10 years ago, which is why Xiaomu holds a grudge against her. Opposite to Xiaomu, Saya is with the rival organization of Shinra: Ouma. Saya upholds a rather odd personality; she can never seem to become upset and usually remains calm and overly flirty in contrast to that of her Chinese werefox counterpart. Her pet names for Reiji and Xiaomu are 'boy' and 'little one'. 99 (九十九 Kyū jū Kyū) An enemy sealed in the Abyss of Time 10 years ago; the Ouma Project culminates with its release. It has deep ties with the Arisu clan. Katana (片那 Katana) A supposedly made complete clone of Saya, though physical resemblance is questionable. Saya says it is part of the Ouma Project. Character list This is a list of significant Namco and Capcom characters that make an appearance in Namco x Capcom. This list is under construction, as many of the characters first appeared from lesser known titles or older games, and therefore a bit hard to identify or pin down a correct spelling. Namco Capcom Merchandise Audio The Namco × Capcom Special Sound Track promotional demo sound track was released on May 5,2005. It featured a the short version of the theme song and a few character themes that would make their way into the final release. The Namco × Capcom Original Soundtrack (ナムコ クロス カプコン オリジナル・サウンドトラック Namuko Kurosu Kapukon Orijinaru Saundotorakku?) was released on July 7, 2005 in Japan. Both albums feature work by composer Yuzo Koshiro. The game's theme song''Subarashiki Shin Sekai'' was performed by Flair. Manga A manga anthology was also published for the game. Trivia * The title, ﻿Namco X Capcom, made a cameo in the Street Fighter X Tekken Comic Con 2011 Trailer, except this time the title was reversed to Capcom X Namco. Gallery Promotional Art and Packaging Add a photo to this gallery Official Art : To view all official character artwork, see: Official Art. Screenshots Add a photo to this gallery Videos ナムコクロスカプコンオープニング Intro sequence Add a photo to this gallery External Links * [https://www.bandainamcoent.co.jp/cs/list/namco_x_capcom/ Official Namco x Capcom website] * Wikipedia article * Capcom Database article * Namco wikia article * [https://tekken.fandom.com/wiki/Namco_x_Capcom Tekken wikia article] Category:Capcom Category:Namco